


巴爾的摩動物園

by mariposafly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposafly/pseuds/mariposafly
Summary: 美洲豹遇見狐獴的小故事
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

漢尼拔──是一隻住在巴爾的摩狼郊動物園的美洲豹。大貓保育團體在歐洲的盜獵者手中發現了牠，在經歷了一番槍林彈雨之後終於救回了這隻暗金色的美洲豹，送到了巴爾的摩狼郊動物園來。

當然，顯然地，這一切都是人類的一廂情願。

天知道漢尼拔坐臥在鎖頭早已偷偷被破壞掉的籠子裡，看著保育人員配合警方一個個將盜獵者押走的時候有多憤怒──那是牠好不容易找到的口糧！

但是看在保育人員對牠畢恭畢敬，並且好吃好喝的供奉著牠的面子上，牠也不這麼計較了。畢竟盜獵者集團提供的生活環境太差了，牠允許自己在舒適的保育所享受眾人的服侍。

然後當牠舒服地睡了個午覺起來之後，就發現牠已經遠渡重洋抵達了新大陸──不同的氣候、不同的味道，連那些人類發出的聲音也有些不一樣。

真有意思。

漢尼拔趴在陰涼的樹蔭之下，懶洋洋地舔了一下自己的爪子，尾巴拍了拍剛才飼育員發放的大綠西瓜，思尋著合適的甜點時間。

身為擁有古老血脈的高貴美洲豹，牠跟那些只會跟著本能行動的愚蠢生物不同，水果──就是要飯後才吃，不容妥協。

牠原諒站在房裡隔著玻璃窗疑惑地看著牠的飼育員。畢竟智商差太多了，那些飼育員不能理解漢尼拔對於食物的堅持。

不過好日子看起來也要到頭了。

漢尼拔微瞇著自己暗色的眼瞳──這是牠與其他低劣的美洲豹不同的證明──看著穿著同樣制服的人類將一個小鐵籠放到了牠對面的玻璃展示園區，打開鎖頭之後便迅速地退去。

愚蠢的人類不知道他們在關園之後，整理園區時所說的一字一句都被漢尼拔聽了過去。現在世道，動物園已經不再賺錢了，尤其當可怖的疫情席捲人類社會的時候，乏人問津的動物園收入更是銳減。

──多麼脆弱的生命體。漢尼拔用鼻子嗤了一聲。

事實就是，巴爾的摩狼郊動物園已經負擔不起養育這麼多動物的費用了。

他們只能將動物一一賣出，縮小園區的規模、減少人事支出，掙扎在關門大吉的邊緣線上。

連提供的肉食都沒有以前新鮮了。

身為高貴的美洲豹，漢尼拔只吃新鮮的生肉，冷凍肉、組合肉，或者是發黑快腐壞的肉都不再牠的進食範圍內。牠的挑剔眾園皆知，作為動物園裡最後的珍寶，牠的生活水準依然勉勉強強的維持在標準線之上。

人類不會想要知道一隻飢餓的美洲獅會做出什麼事情。

對面的小鐵籠門晃了晃，被推出了一道小隙縫，一個相比起美洲獅要纖細的多的身影飛快地從中竄了出來，拉長身子雙足站立，圓圓的小眼珠警惕的打良著四周的環境。

喔，是隻狐獴──精準一點來說，應該是隻紅頰獴。

看著這身形小到不足以構成威脅的新鄰居，漢尼拔無聊的翻了個身，在溫暖的午後悠閒地睡起了午覺。

***

巴爾的摩狼郊動物園的財政狀況每況愈下，日漸緊迫，原本熙來攘往的步道也逐漸被枯葉覆蓋，在後方打點的飼育人員也越變越少，整個園區空曠的可憐。

「我們已經沒有足夠的資金了，你必須要面對現實！」尖利的喊叫聲在空曠的動物園當中顯得更為淒涼，漢尼拔睜開一隻眼，斜斜的睨向了從遠方走來的兩道人影。

兩道身影一高一矮、一壯一瘦、一黑一白，漢尼拔認出了兩人，是巴爾的摩狼郊動物園的園長傑克，以及副園長奇爾頓。

那尖銳又刺耳的聲音就是梳著七三分髮型的奇爾頓發出來的。這個園中再也沒有比他更裝腔作勢卻又歇斯底里的人了，動物園裡的員工從上至下沒有一個人沒說過奇爾頓的壞話。

──或許我應該咬上他的脖子，讓他永遠閉嘴。漢尼拔動了動自己的小耳朵，考慮到底要從哪裡下嘴才能讓奇爾頓痛到叫不出聲音來。

「這些動物！」明明是個動物園員工卻依然每天西裝打扮來上班的奇爾頓大手一揮，指向了因為人員縮減、資金不足而被迫集中到溫帶動物區的動物們。

原本巴爾的摩狼郊動物園就只是個當地的小型動物園，裡面最珍稀最受歡迎的動物就是幾年前傑克動用過往人際關係買到手的美洲豹。其餘的動物無非就是鸚鵡、松鼠猴、烏龜、狐獴、羊駝等一些常見的動物。

而在動物園的現金流出現問題時，小動物們就陸續開始被處分。可愛的、平易近人的、容易飼養的動物很快就被轉手了，剩下的無非是一些難以處理的動物，不管生活環境，全部被移動到了同個地方，籠子挨著籠子，大家都是好鄰居。

而身為鎮園之寶的美洲豹，自然是被放在最大最舒適的正中央，被眾動物環繞──當然眾星拱月的漢尼拔完全不覺得被這群動物包圍有任何值得驕傲的地方，被食物包圍有什麼好自傲的？

「我們已經負擔不起了，不管是丟掉還是賣掉，你必須想想辦法！」怒氣沖沖的奇爾頓滿臉通紅，作為這個動物園的投資者之一，他現在只關心自己能拿回多少資產。他原本非常看好這間本地唯一的動物園，才帶著資金應聘成為了副園長；但是沒想到世間的情勢轉變太快，因為未知的病毒，所有家長都躲在家裡足不出乎，導致動物園收入驟減，寅吃卯糧。

「我知道。」身為開園以來的園長，傑克鎖緊眉頭繃著臉看著前方，眉間深刻的皺紋顯示動物園的財政問題的確給他帶來了莫大的壓力。

不，你才不知道──奇爾頓扭曲了臉龐，眼神險惡的瞄向周圍的動物們。

這群整天只會吃、不事生產的廢物！

「這隻狐獴！」奇爾頓咬著牙，指向站在玻璃展示間正中央的狐獴，「如果沒有人要接手，那就直接丟到後面樹林裡！」

漢尼拔順著奇爾頓看起來很難吃的手指，看往對門鄰居。

這隻小狐獴剛搬來的前幾天警戒心都異常的高，一直躲在角落的樹叢裡不肯現身，只有在空無一人的深夜才會出來進食。

美洲豹的夜視能力極強，狐獴看似隱密的一舉一動其實都被漢尼拔收到眼裡，但是一直沒引起漢尼拔過多的注意。

奇爾頓的聲音最為背景樂，灰撲撲的小狐獴一溜菸的跑到了空曠的中央，直起身子，豎著圓圓的小耳朵觀察著四周的動靜──尤其是最吵的那個方向。

然後漢尼拔才發現小狐獴身後那條毛茸茸的長尾巴。

雖然身為美洲豹，他也有一條長長的尾巴，但是明顯的，遠遠不及狐獴的蓬鬆柔軟。

想要抓兩下──漢尼拔縮了縮肉墊下的爪子，心裡有些蠢蠢欲動。但是這個點子才剛冒出來，狐獴又飛快的篡回了樹叢當中，斷絕了漢尼拔的注視。

──嗯，或許丟到後山是不錯的主意，漢尼拔暗自同意奇爾頓的主意，或許牠可以在後山跟狐獴玩你追我跑的遊戲，一定特別有趣。

「你在說甚麼？我們對這些動物有責任，怎麼能隨便放生？」想當然爾，傑克迅速地否決掉了奇爾頓的建議，大步走回自己的辦公室，只剩下奇爾頓忿忿地在原地跺腳。

「這群該死的畜牲！」奇爾頓咬著牙低聲咒罵，陰狠地眼神掃過每一個動物，惡毒的令人發顫。「我總要處理掉你們的。」

喔，是嗎？我等著你呢。作為回應，漢尼拔晃了晃自己的尾巴，略帶嘲諷地咧開了自己的嘴。

不過遲鈍的奇爾頓並沒有發現有人接下了戰書，嘟嚷了幾聲之後便也離開了深夜的動物園。


	2. Chapter 2

晚上的動物園其實並沒有想像中的安靜，貓頭鷹、浣熊、鼯鼠等夜行性動物都醒了，開始自己一整天的生活。鳥叫聲、樹叢摩擦聲等等此起彼落，好不熱鬧。

就動物學來說，美洲豹平均需要的睡眠時間大概是12個小時左右，一般牠們會趴在草原的矮樹幹上，晃著尾巴度過多數的時間。

但漢尼拔是個例外──會震驚掉所有動物學家下巴的意外──一般而言他只需要4-5個小時就能充分恢復精力，且即使牠處在睡眠之中，依然可以感受到外界的一舉一動。

牠是一隻獨一無二的生物，人類用美洲豹來稱呼牠實在太過狹隘。若有一天科學家發現了漢尼拔這個神奇的存在，一定會毫不猶豫地將牠稱為進化之鑰匙──然後將牠解剖。

不過牠現在只是一隻住在動物園裡的優閒豹子。有一道奇怪的身影吸引了趴在地上的漢尼拔的注意力。

方向在正前方，在黑夜之中有一條歪來扭去的身影正在慢慢移動著。一隻泛著冷利光芒的動物正不安好心地在黑暗中朝著牠的新鄰居前進。

豹子又圓又大的眼睛認出了那身上泛黑的菱紋鱗片，漢尼拔意識到那是一條眼鏡蛇。

這種冰冷的蛇類一般不屬於牠打交道的範圍。

雖然以前他曾經因為好奇獵捕過一次，並為其肉質細膩新嫩讚嘆，但牠必須承認這著實填不滿肚子，只能當作小點。

更何況有些蛇還帶著毒液──即使強悍如漢尼拔，也不想被咬上一口──雖然在尖刀上跳舞非常刺激，但生命還是需要一些舒緩悠哉的時光。只有很偶爾，當漢尼拔想念那味道時才對蛇伸出利爪。

大概是從哪個蛇籠裡溜出來的。

員工減少後，園裡的管理也變得鬆散，漢尼拔好幾次都發現自己的籠子忘記被上鎖，於是牠也樂著來個夜間散步──當然，無論有沒有上鎖都阻擋不了漢尼拔的腳步，剛入住這裡沒幾天漢尼拔就把整個園區給摸透了。

身為一隻高智商的美洲豹，住在籠子裡是牠的選擇，他總得為服侍牠的人類著想，避免他們被嚇出病來。(一隻會開鎖的美洲豹？)

那條蛇顯然是迷路了。牠蜿蜒著身體緩慢往前移動，偶爾會停下來盯著某個地方不動，吐著鮮紅的蛇信，好似在思考回家的路。

只不過牠前進的路線明顯錯了。

新鄰居家中的小樹叢動了兩下，雜音打斷眼鏡蛇的思路，牠飛快的轉過頭，黑色無機質的眼珠直勾勾盯著聲音來源，舌信動的飛快。當樹叢動得越來越厲害，眼鏡蛇也警惕的直起了身子，張大自己的頸部威嚇看不見的敵人。

一道身影迅速的從樹叢中跑了出來──是下午才躲回去沒多久的狐獴──尾巴炸成蓬鬆的一團毛球，弓著身子饒富興致的看著眼鏡蛇。

狐獴沒有發出任何聲音，但是漢尼拔可以從牠賁起的肌肉感受到愉悅。漢尼拔趴在工作人員特別準備給牠的樹幹上，居高臨下的看著不遠處的小動物對決。

牠沒想到看起來怕生，不愛社交的狐獴竟然會對眼鏡蛇有如此濃厚的興趣。

狐獴的爪子異常尖利，不斷試探的抓向眼鏡蛇，而眼鏡蛇也不甘示弱，泛著冷光的長齒毫不留情的對著侵犯的爪子刺去，用著牠唯一的武器冀望能擊退敵人。

兩方的動作都非常快，一來一往誰也沒傷到誰。倒是小狐獴不斷繞著圈子從各個角度進行攻擊，敏捷靈活的動作讓漢尼拔讚嘆不已。

平時看起來畏縮膽小的狐獴，竟然蘊含著難以預料的爆發力。牠身營輕盈地像一片落葉，隨著風不斷旋向，更何況牠還面對著深含劇毒，一口就能殺死一頭大象的毒蛇。

Amazing。漢尼拔不禁無聲讚嘆，牠在狐獴身上看到了無限的潛力。

舔了舔自己的肉墊，漢尼拔歡快地揚起嘴角，露出兩根獠牙。

眼鏡蛇與狐獴你來我往了幾個回合依舊沒有分出勝負，兩方對峙誰也不讓誰。但是戰況明顯對狐獴不利，牠掃過的爪子破不開眼鏡蛇的鱗片，無法造成半點傷害，反倒是毒牙已經蓄滿了毒液，就等待著一個恰當的時機全數釋放。

又是幾個來回，狐獴側跳到眼鏡蛇的死角，想要趁其不意出爪攻擊，但是就在狐獴傾身上前用爪子抓撩時，眼鏡蛇一個歪扭彈身，張到極限的大嘴就咬上了狐獴的鼻子。

啊──漢尼拔婉惜地嘆了口氣。牠幾乎可以看到眼鏡蛇使勁地壓迫自己的囊袋，將毒液全部注射到狐獴體內的模樣。

吃痛的狐獴瘋狂的搖頭，但不論狐獴用了多大的力道，眼鏡蛇就是死咬著牠的鼻頭不放，直到最後一滴毒液都進入體內之後，才力竭的被甩到一旁。

漢尼拔略帶遺憾地在心中為狐獴的生命進行倒數，按牠這小身型，可能連半分鐘都不用就會毒發身亡了吧──漢尼拔有些扼腕，又對自不量力的狐獴有些輕蔑。

無知、無畏、無懼──就跟人類一樣。

不過很快的，狐獴就賞了漢尼拔重重一巴掌。

超乎了漢尼拔的預想，等疼痛緩過來後，被咬住鼻子的狐獴只是打了個噴嚏，用自己小小的腳掌揉了兩下之後，便精準地撲躍到有些乏力的眼鏡蛇身上，直接咬斷了蛇的脊椎。

眼鏡蛇再也無法維持自己的體勢，全身軟綿趴了下來，苟延殘喘的微微擺動尾巴。

時間已經過去了好幾分鐘，狐獴沒有出現半點不適，讓漢尼拔驚豔的睜大了圓潤的雙眸。

這個世界果然充滿了樂趣──

狐獴晃了晃頭，撲上去又是一頓狠咬，直接咬開了眼鏡蛇的肚腹，徹底斷了眼鏡蛇的生命。牠沒有半點虛弱的跡象，反而張嘴開心的大快朵頤，將入侵領地的眼鏡蛇吞食得一乾二淨。

啊──沒想到這個外表看起來毛茸茸又無害的可愛小動物，竟然對兇猛的毒蛇免疫呀。

漢尼拔瞇起暗紅色的眼瞳，忍住想要剖開那顆小腦袋，研究其奧秘的衝動。

那小小的大腦一定特別誘人──牠再度舔了舔自己的爪子。

看著不遠處正吃的歡快的狐獴，漢尼拔覺得這個動物園終於開始有趣了起來。

搖著尾巴，直到狐獴吃完眼鏡蛇，躲回樹叢之前，漢尼拔都沒有移開過視線。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 威爾：你居然不知道狐獴對蛇的毒液免疫！(狐獴飛踢)


End file.
